Let's be a human together
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Hisoka comes across Tsuzuki in a forest. He is a half vampire and to become a human once again, his beloved has to be sacrificed. And when Hisoka chooses to die for him, what will happen to Tsuzuki?
1. Beginning: Our meeting is a fate

_Let's be a human together..._

Disclaimer: If I own YnM, I would be famous by now...and I won't be here to write AU fics...

Warnings: You know it...hints of shonen-ai (Tsuzuki x Hisoka), maybe a little confuse here...but I will explain later why Tsuzuki is behaving like that. Of course OOC is occurred. Poor English, beware. I already stated here, no flames about that.

Notes: My English is not good as my mother language is not English. Sorry for that and be free to point out my weaknesses so I can improve it! )

Special thanks to Liza-chan for always supporting me! XD Also,who can be my beta reader? If you are interested, please leave a review stating so. ) Will love you forever!! Hahaha.

Part 1-Our meeting is a fate...

"Huh...huh...huh...," a boy ran and ran, as if being chased by a werewolf or some kind of monsters. His clothes were torn and stripped badly, leaving only a little cloth to cover his lower body. He was wounded and cut quite badly. Despite his injuries, the boy ran for his life. He didn't know for how long he had been running or where he was at that time.

At last he stopped for a while to take his breath, and so he found himself in a creepy forest. He then walked in a quick step, for he knew he was still in danger. After a few steps, he found himself looking at a wooden house for a long time, considering entering into it or just walking through this creepy forest to the nearest town.

By that time, it was raining cats and dogs. Thunder strike wildly at those annoying trees around. The emerald-eyed boy shivered and was trembling uncontrollable. When he heard noises behind him, he quickly ran towards the isolated house and pushed the heavy door opened without a doubt.

Someone was inside the house. He turned in surprised when he heard the loud bang of his front door. The moment the stranger's face appeared, he was kind of stunned. Who appeared in front of him was an enchanted beauty, with such a dolly face and magnificent emerald eyes. And....he looked like a fallen angel with broken wings.

"Oii!" the house master quickly snatched the falling boy in his warm arms. The boy was all wet with rains, and blood. The amethyst-eyed man quickly closed the door and carried the fainted boy towards his bed. He placed him on the bed gently and went to find dry clothes, plus also any cloth he could find to bandage the boy's wounds.

"Wonder how did he end up in this forest?" the man asked himself while trying to clean up the boy's body. "So many cuts....," he continued mumbling silently to himself. This time, he was bandaging the still bleeding wounds. "And quite deep too...," he placed a hand on his lips, apparently trying to distract himself. 'No...I shall not think that way....Please, don't hurt this boy...,' he mentally trying to beg himself.

His hands were shaking now, as he tried to finish bandaging as fast as he could. Then he hurried towards the door and went out of that room to the living room. There, was where he fell asleep.

.::Tomorrow morning::.

"......Whe....Where am I?" the emerald-eyed boy sat up in a jerk and surveyed around curiously. It was then the door of his room opened slowly and revealed the amethyst-eyed man with a smiling plus welcoming face.

"You are awake at last!" he grinned happily and placed some food on a table near the bed. "Yesterday you fainted and you have wounds, not to mention you were wet with those rains and bloods, so I helped you to change your clothes....I hope you don't mind it," he gave the boy a charming smile.

The poor thing blushed when he heard that statement but he still muttered 'thank you' to the house master. "My name is Kurosaki Hisoka...and I'm sorry for the disturb..."

"And I'm Tsuzuki Asato. It is just a normal thing to do when you see someone faints in front of you," Tsuzuki pulled a chair and sat next to the bed. Then he handed the food he brought to Hisoka, who gladly took it.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Tsuzuki," the boy said with all formality. Tsuzuki laughed slightly at this. He was not very well-mannered actually.

"Oh, Tsuzuki is just fine. And there is no need to thank me for such a tiny help. By the way, mind if I ask you how did you end up here in this forest? No one wants to enter this forest," Tsuzuki asked, curious. He was sure that he put a spell around the forest so no one could enter this forest, but then why could this boy in front of him enter this forest?

Hisoka gulped his food down his throat and replied when his mouth was clear. "Actually, someone wants to kill me....because I saw him killing...He was after me and I lost my direction when I was too afraid, only remembered to run for my life," Hisoka turned to look directly into Tsuzuki's beautiful eyes. "I didn't have an idea where I was, but I saw your house when I stopped to take a breath. When I heard him, I quickly ran into your house. I hope that I didn't freak you with my sudden appearance....," the boy bowed a little.

Tsuzuki gestured him to continue eating, but he simply shook his head politely and replied that he was full. Hisoka shivered for the scary scene crossed his mind. 'Just now, when he looked at me....I had a strange feeling that he could look through me....,' Tsuzuki's mind voiced out in silent. Then Hisoka turned to look at Tsuzuki again.

"No, of course it won't. Maybe it was a little shock to see you all bloody and...soaked...," Tsuzuki paused to give the pretty boy a smile before he continued. "I think your family must be worrying about your disappearance," he added, looking at Hisoka with a caring face.

He expected the honey-haired boy to nod and agree with him. Yet, instead, Hisoka's eyes saddened and he looked down. "They....I....have no family. They abandoned me since I was five...," was the unexpected reply from Hisoka, which it made Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"You...you mean they just ignore you...?" asked the man timidly.

Hisoka sighed. "It would be better of they just ignore me. But they didn't just do that...they...," this was one of the hardest moment for this little poor boy to speak out. Tsuzuki reached out a hand and placed it on his small shoulder reassuringly. "They tried to extinguish my existence."

Those five short words rang through Tsuzuki's mind repeatedly. 'What? They, his own family, tried to kill him, who is a mere kid? They must be monsters.' Hisoka sensed Tsuzuki's concerns, sympathy, and guilt(?). "It's..fine...I have been living alone for all years. Even they were there...," he murmured those last words softly, almost a whisper.

"You must be tired, rest more, Hisoka," Tsuzuki rose and took the plates and went out of the room with a thin smile. For now, he knew Hisoka didn't' want to say any further. So, he quickly made a clever move for him. The boy nodded gratefully.

'Why...why did I resist asking him to leave this forest tomorrow? Nah...he is injured...and being hunted by some danger killer....At least let him have a good rest first...But I'm afraid...that the other 'me' is going to be wild again....' Tsuzuki's mind flew off to the land of his own. Deep within, Tsuzuki knew the REAL reason why he didn't have the guts to tell Hisoka to leave the forest. It was because he did not want Hisoka to leave so fast...

Author's note: Thada Finish one chapter! Actually the man who chases Hisoka is Muraki, needless to say. But I kind of changed the idea into Hisoka escapes before that psycho could do-the-thing-you-know-what to him! ::winks:: (Sorry to those who like Muraki or Hisoka's tortures) This idea crossed my mind when I was trying to sleep at night (I usually try to get myself into sleep by thinking stories I'm going to write! XP) It's going to have more shonen-ai soon... XP Please C & C!


	2. Loved by someone

_Let's be a human together..._

Disclaimer: As usual, I am not the owner of YnM...

Warnings: shonen-ai (Tsusoka, of course! D ), some confusions maybe. OOC-ness.

Part 2-Loved by someone...

Back to his room, where the newcomer was staying in, Hisoka looked at the walking man. 'There is something about him...But, he is so good......It's the first time that I've ever seen someone like him, who cares for a stranger so much...'

As night approached, the forest where all kinds of sounds and noises made by the wild animals were very smooth and natural. Hisoka was sleeping for hours since he woke up. Tsuzuki came in to bring him dinner, but when he found the little boy who was sound asleep, he didn't try to wake him up. Instead, he went near the bed and fixed the blanket for Hisoka.

"So innocent looking......He has such soft silky hair and attracting gem-like eyes...," before he could move nearer to the boy, a voice came out. "And his blood must be very tasty...," it was his own voice! Tsuzuki snapped his mind out of it and immediately took a few steps backwards.

"What am I trying to do...? URGH! You get out of my mind...," Tsuzuki's both hands went to his head and he pressed it hard, trying to hold back his sanity, for the boy's sake. "I won't let you out anymore....I won't!" With that, Tsuzuki ran out of his house and closed the main door quickly.

It was still raining heavily outside, but Tsuzuki didn't mind. He didn't want to go inside, he didn't want to lose himself. He wanted to be normal. He wanted Hisoka to be freed from any harm he was afraid he would hurt him. When he was feeling better, Tsuzuki was indeed had fallen asleep with his back leaning on the main door...

'Hisoka...'

.::The next day::.

"Hmm...," Tsuzuki opened his eyes slowly and was surprised that how he ended up waking in his own bed? He was sure he had fallen asleep outside...Wait! Did that mean he...? Tsuzuki jumoed out of his bed and quickly went out of his room. 'Oh, God...please tell me that I didn't do something like what happened back then again...' he silently prayed while his hands reached for the door and pushed it open.

To his dismay, the people he wanted to find was not here! Tsuzuki hastened his steps and went out of his house in no time. "Hisoka!" he shouted the name nervously.

After a few steps, his steps drew to an end. The person he was searching was in front of him. Hisoka's hair was blown softly to the direction the winds passed by, a thin smile was on his pretty face. The sun shone behind his back, and the sight made Tsuzuki gasped a little. The boy he saved two days ago was holding a flower, with a unicorn beside him.

Hisoka stroked the unicorn's soft hair at the back, which it lowered its head in satisfaction and fondness. "There there...," the emerald-eyed boy looked into the unicorn's sky blue eyes and talked to it with a very gentle voice. Tsuzuki, on the other hand, found himself feeling very peaceful by just looking at Hisoka.

'Aww...he is so beautiful......sweet voice, slim figure, dolly face, soft hair, anything, everything about him is just attracting......' Tsuzuki grinned from ear to ear. The nervousness and tension he had earlier faded quickly when he spotted Hisoka.

Suddenly Hisoka turned to look at the place Tsuzuki was standing. "Mr. Tsuzuki? Are you looking for me? I'm sorry...I just went for a walk...," the boy muttered an apologize in a timid voice. He was blushing. 'I wonder why...?' Tsuzuki asked himself in silent.

Tsuzuki walked nearer in small steps, afraid to startle the creature. "I was scared something has happened to you. And I was sleeping outside, so when I woke up in my own bed I was..."

"I saw you sleeping outside, and I feel sorry for that. I am causing you troubles...So I put you to your bed and decided to have a walk," Hisoka explained, looking briefly at Tsuzuki and turned his head to the white unicorn.

"It's not your fault actually," Tsuzuki replied in a sad tone. Then he quickly replaced his gloomy face with a wide grin. "Seems like this unicorn here really likes you a lot!"

Hisoka let a tiny smile escaped his delicate lips. "It is just...I can feel what it wants."

Tsuzuki smiled wider when he heard that reply. Hisoka was so caring and gentle to the creature. Being so young, he must have a so-innocent and pure heart, the one that could easily be broken if one mistake occurs.

So, instead of asking the now so peaceful boy to go back to the house for his own safety, Tsuzuki decided to stay by his side and to make sure no one could harm Hisoka. He sat on the grassy ground and continued staring at Hisoka, who was still talking to the unicorn.

Hisoka felt a sudden dizziness struck him and at the moment he was falling to the ground. Tsuzuki, who was sitting not far away, put force into his muscles and managed to catch the falling boy just in time. "Hisoka!"

"I'm sorry. I just...," before Hisoka could explain further, Tsuzuki was already carrying him in his arms towards his house, leaving the startled creature behind.

"You are still not well enough to stand under the sun for long due to your current health," the man said wisely, although he was smiling. "I will make breakfast for you. So, now you can rest." Then, Tsuzuki placed him on his bed and went to the kitchen.

Hisoka's eyes followed him out of the room towards the kitchen. 'Even my family didn't treat me this good...' his mind voiced out. 'Tsuzuki...why does he care so much?' The beauty just hugged his own self and sank into the warmth of sheets while waiting for Tsuzuki to come over to call him for breakfast. Hisoka's lips twisted into a smile.

Deep in Hisoka's mind, he knew...he didn't really need to know why Tsuzuki did care for him so much...because he could read as well as feel it...It was something his family didn't give him in the first place...

'Love...'

Author's note: Well, well, another chapter done...Ding dong! (Don't ask me why I put that sound... ::sweat drops::) Anyway, this is just beginning, more Tsusoka sweetness will be coming soon! Unfortunately, there will be NO Muraki in this entire story. (Sorry for those who want him to appear! XP) I decided to make this story a sweet-ending one...Or shall I say, I decided to make this story to be all lovely dovely... XP So, not much tortures, sadness, etc... Hope you can point some mistakes! Or if you want to help me by becoming my beta reader, please leave a comment saying so! I really hope someone will...

Special thanks to..

**miyu-chan** Yeah...I like AU fics too! XD Thanks for the review!

**DarkSapphireDragon** My grammar is really not good...Since English is not my main language. TT Thanks for saying this is an interesting fic! X3

**Amasaki Reyoko** Hehe...Don't kill me for my late-update!! ::runs away:: XD Hahaha...Thanks and hope you like this chapter!


	3. Sacrifice

_**Let's be a human together**_

Disclaimer: The same thing again, Yoko Matshushita is the owner of this cute and nice manga or anime. I am no one compared to her..

Warnings: Shonen-ai(now only very little) later...I can't guarantee!! XP Beware of my mistakes (grammar or whatever)!

Notes: Tsuzuki's real identity is revealed. The way Tsuzuki behaves in the past chapters is explained. Well, I hope you understand...my storyline is bad I know.

Part 3-Sacrifice

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki while eating his breakfast. It was the second day since he was still in Tsuzuki's house. Although Tsuzuki only knew Hisoka for a day, he had fallen with the enchanted beauty. It was ironic, and yet so truthful. Love for the first sight eh?

"Erm...Mr. Tsuzuki...," Hisoka started his speech with a great amount of doubt.

"Yes, Hisoka? Anything you want?" asked Tsuzuki while turning his attention to Hisoka.

"Mind if I ask you something?" the innocent looking boy looked slightly blushed when Tsuzuki's eyes settled on him.

Tsuzuki smiled widely before he expected what Hisoka's curious mind will ask him. "Of course you can ask anything."

"Mr. Tsuzuki, I'm sorry if I offence you.....Are you a vampire?" The question shocked Tsuzuki for he didn't expect someone to ask you this kind of question without freaking out. This boy in front of him must be an extraordinary one. And so calm too.

Tsuzuki looked away sadly. "I'm a half-human, half-vampire....Sorry for keeping this from you. I'm afraid you will be shocked....and due to your current health....Sorry. I meant to ask you to leave immediately but your wounds and your life is in danger so I....But I..," Tsuzuki mumbled and apologized at the same time, which it made his speech worse.

"It's okay.....I understand. I can read your mind actually....I'm an empath. You didn't mean to harm those people, did you? That is why you placed the spell here to prevent them to enter this forest....You are so kind," Hisoka voiced out wisely and gave Tsuzuki a tiny smile.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. How come this boy could be so calm facing a monster, a vampire? "I....I lost control certain times...I...killed them..for my own sanity...," he looked down. His hands were shaking obviously. "Now...'he' is going to take over....so, Hisoka, you better go away before 'he' comes and get you.....Please!" Tsuzuki pleaded. 'He', the one Tsuzuki meant was his own self when lost control.

Yet, the boy made no movement to go away. "......," Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki in silent before he spoke. "Actually, I know a way to calm the other 'you'," he said slowly. "As to repay your kindness, I can help you in that. I once studied ghosts and vampires too."

Tsuzuki turned to look at him. The emerald eyes looked so determined and .........so attracting. "But...I'm afraid I'll hurt you...," Tsuzuki protested. Half of his mind agreed to let Hisoka stayed. The other half protested and afraid he would actually hurt this boy.

Hisoka shook his head softly and gave him a reassurance smile. "Don't worry. Trust me," he said, his voice was so soft and gentle. "Now you go and lay down. I will prepare a drink for you to calm down your another self," the boy gently pushed Tsuzuki down on his bed and went towards the kitchen.

'Why do I believe in every word he says?' Tsuzuki thought when he was laying on his bed. He hardly remembered that Hisoka had collapsed yesterday in his arms. If he remembered that, definitely he would not let the boy went to make him a drink...

Meanwhile, Hisoka made a cup of tea and looked behind to check whether Tsuzuki was there or not. When he was sure no Tsuzuki was behind him, he took a knife and folded up his long sleeve to reveal his pale arm. Then, he made a slight cut into his flesh, enough to spare a few drops of blood into the tea.

His eyebrows twisted a bit for a while as he tried to endure the sharp razor cut into his arm. Then he roughly wiped the trances on the cup and his arm. Before he went to give Tsuzuki the tea, he pulled back his sleeve to hide the new cut. He also added some more tea to neutralize the blood smell.

Satisfied, he then went back to the room. "Here, drink this. I have put a spell there to calm 'him'," Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a thin smile. He watched Tsuzuki as he drank the tea without hesitant and suspiciousness.

"Thank you, Hisoka. I do feel better," Tsuzuki smiled. Hisoka's spell worked! Tsuzuki's hands stopped trembling after he drank that cup of tea with Hisoka's blood.

Hisoka spared him another smile before he went back to the kitchen to wash the cup. 'So, at least this will calm him down...'

Author's note: Hi-chan is so...caring for Tsu!! ::winks:: And Tsuzuki is so dumb to know that he drinks his beloved's blood!! (Tsuzuki: Oii! You are the author. You MADE this up! ::narrows his eyes::) (Rei-chan: Yes, I'm the author here. So watch your mouth or else.. ::turns to evil look::) Anyway, what else brilliant ideas does the reader(s) want to give me??

**Miyu-chan **:) Thanks a lot for your review and I'm so glad that you like it! I'm sorry that I am a late-updater. Haha...okay. I will try my best to make it that way, fluffy... XD

**xangel of death sarah** Thanks a lot for the comment! ;)

**Skyler K. Daemon** Hahaha, I promise there will be more Tsusoka-ness!! XD Thanks a lot!

**DarkSapphireDragon** Thanks again for the review and support. :)

**AkuReiX** I try my best to update okay? Too bad now I'm stuck in the middle... XP Hahaha, any help or ideas?? XD


	4. Revealed secret and a hunter

**Let's be a human together**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei nor its characters. It belongs to Yoko Matsushita.

Warnings or notes: Shonen-ai (Tsuzuki x Hisoka), grammar or other errors, angst, OOC-ness.

Oh my, because of my laptop's problem, I have abandoned this fic for quite a time! Sorry for the late update!! Here goes another chapter.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Thanks for reviewing my fic from chapter 1 to 3. Actually Tsuzuki's arm won't smell anything…Hahahaha, but you have got quite an imagination.

Oh, thanks for asking me to continue. I'm having writer's block after I finish chapter 3…::sweatdrops:: But now I should be able to continue. Thanks again for the support!

Yeah, I also like Tsusoka AUs! :P

miyu-chan: Thanks for the warm support and reviews. I won't stop writing as long as I know someone bothers to read my lame fic.. ::sweatdrops:: Hahaha.

Chibi Rinku: Haha. Sorry for being in a rush...Thanks for reviewing though!

DarkSaphhireDragon: Thanks a lot! Yes, I finally updated..Sorry for being late...

Clair: Aww...Your review has made me really happy because you actually want me to continue! I'm truly sorry for being slowpoke. Something happened to my laptop...and I have to fix it before I can write...Sorry! I hope you like this chapter!

Amasaki Reyoko: Thank you! Sorry for the late update...I hope you like this! :D

Part 4-Revealed secret and a hunter

::Weeks later::

Hisoka's mini plan worked very well. Whenever Tsuzuki was out of control, he would give some tea with little drops of his own blood to calm him down. He didn't know how long this was going to last, but for the moment, this might be the best he could do.

That day, Hisoka was enjoying his time with the same unicorn again. He began to be fond of it, and often spent his time with it. The unicorn liked to be near the pretty boy as well. He was understanding and even polite to the creature.

"There…there…easy now…," his voice was always smooth and very gentle.

As usual, Tsuzuki was keeping Hisoka company and to make sure nothing could harm the boy as he watched him with the unicorn. He remembered the first time he saw him with the unicorn, and the scene was priceless to Tsuzuki.

'An angel…he looks just like one…,' Tsuzuki's mind said, making him smile widely. Then, he saw Hisoka slightly blushed and tried to hide it by turning away. It didn't go unnoticed as Tsuzuki grinned, 'I forget he can read my mind as an empath.'

After a few more minutes, Tsuzuki's face became serious when something caught his attention. Suddenly, he called out to Hisoka in an urgent voice.

"Hi...Hisoka…here 'he' comes again…," Tsuzuki's voice was weak and shaking. Together, they quickly went into the house, leaving the creature outside.

The half-vampire was trying hard not to lose control as Hisoka quickly went to get a cup of the 'special' tea again. This time Hisoka didn't even look back to check whether Tsuzuki was at his back or not, since it was not the first or second time he did.

He thought Tsuzuki would have been lying on the bed to wait for him, like the other times. To his surprise, this time Tsuzuki was really behind his back! When he withdrew the short knife to cut his already wounded arm, a hand snatched it away and another grabbed his arm protectively.

"Why…why do you do this?" a shaking voice asked. "I sense this when you are getting paler and paler week by week. There is even once you were nearly fainted…"

At the moment, Hisoka didn't answer. He sensed guilt and pain from the man who was holding his arm. So this time Tsuzuki was testing him. But Hisoka didn't feel angry, he just felt timid. Then slowly, Tsuzuki dropped the knife and turned Hisoka to face him.

"Hisoka…You hurt yourself for me…How can I…how can I let you to be hurt for someone like me?" the amethyst-eyed man said, his hands travelled to the boy's shoulders and he held it firmly. Tsuzuki's bangs covered his eyes completely, making it hard to be seen. "I'm not worth it…I'm just a monster…"

This time Hisoka held on Tsuzuki's coat tightly with both his small hands.

"No! You are not a monster! You saved me…from my past, from myself…I don't want you to be like this…," he said, tears almost dropped from his beautiful germ-like emerald eyes.

Those words reached Tsuzuki's ears and his heart. Slowly, he pushed off Hisoka's bangs from his face. "…Hisoka…"

Suddenly Tsuzuki yelled something and pulled Hisoka onto the ground. The startled boy fell on Tsuzuki and gave a yelp of surprise. "What happened?!"

Apparently someone shot an arrow towards Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was not sure the person was after him or not, but he couldn't let Hisoka get hurt again because of him. Never. He promised himself that.

"Stay here, Hisoka. Don't stand up or go out. I will be back later," the half-vampire jumped out through a window, leaving Hisoka inside for safety.

"Wait!" the boy called out, but Tsuzuki already left. So, he carefully looked outside from the same window Tsuzuki jumped through. There, he saw another man who was wearing a pair of spectacles and he was holding some papers in his left hand while Tsuzuki was standing in a defensive position.

"I finally found you, Mr. Vampire," the man's voice was calm and deep. He had sapphire eyes and dark brown hair. Hisoka noticed something surrounded the man but he was not sure what it was.

Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes narrowed. "So you are finally here, Mr. Vampire Hunter."

Something moved around the vampire hunter again. This time Hisoka noticed what it was. Shadows! He was one of the rare shadow masters in the world. Hisoka looked over to Tsuzuki in a worry expression. The vampire hunter was no ordinary hunter. He was a very powerful one, as Hisoka could judge.

"For everyone's sake, I'm going to eliminate you," the vampire hunter said as his shadows began to attack Tsuzuki in a swift movement.

Tsuzuki's fast reflex helped him to successfully dodge every attack by the hunter. However, Tsuzuki did not know how long he could last without fighting back. He knew he was a very dangerous subject to be allowed to live in this world. Therefore, he should be eliminated. Yet, there was something holding him back.

He couldn't die just yet…He needed to protect him…But how he could protect him when it was also because of him Hisoka was hurt? How many times did Hisoka is hurt because of him? Because he was not strong enough to protect the only person who was dear to him?

"Focus, Mr. Vampire," a voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. Tsuzuki then realized how righteous the man in front of him was. He did not seek the opportunity to attack Tsuzuki while he was not focusing. Maybe, he could help him in some way…in a way which he could not.

"I ask of you a favor, Mr. Tatsumi," Tsuzuki said, calling the vampire hunter his name instead of his title. Of course, they both knew each other for quite a time.

"What is it, Mr. Tsuzuki?" Although he was hunting the half-vampire, he was also a gentleman. "Are you asking me to spare him? I do not intend to hurt him, if this is what you think I will do."

As expected, the hunter was righteous and wise. He won't hurt someone like Hisoka. Someone so pretty and fragile. "No…this is not it. What I'm asking is…can you please take care of him…after you kill me?" Tsuzuki's eyes showed so much sincere and hopes that one couldn't resist.

Without a doubt, Tatsumi replied, "If this is what you want, I will carry on your wish for you."

Tsuzuki felt relieved and happy at the same time. Now that Hisoka was entrusted to good hands, he would have nothing to worry about. Nothing would hold him now. He deserved to die and that was it. Die was the only way he could choose to atone his sins for being a half-blood sucker…

"Thank you…and now…I have nothing to worry about…You can kill me," Tsuzuki said in a light voice. "I deserve to die anyway…"

Author's note: I finally came up with this chapter…I hope I can write better and more interesting. This is really boring…Sorry to my readers. u.u I was too observed into writing this chapter that it was more than 2000 words at first! Then I decided to separate them into two parts.

Anyway, if anyone here wants to become my beta reader, I'm more than happy to hear from you. :D Last but not least, thanks for those who read my story! And kindly review to let me know I shall continue or not.


	5. For you, my love

**Let's be a human together**

Disclaimer: Any Yami no Matsuei character and the anime or manga itself doesn't belong to me.

Warnings or notes: Shonen-ai (Tsuzuki x Hisoka), death (very minor, and it is NOT Tsuzuki XP), OOC-ness, grammar or other errors, het pairing (very minor Tatsumi x OC).

**To all the reviewers**, don't worry! Tsuzuki won't die! XD I won't let him die…He is too sweet to die! ::laughs:: And of course I can't let Tatsumi being a cruel killer…Hahaha.

**yaoi-hunter**: Thank you for the review and support! :D I will try my best to update soon! Hope you like this one!

**Airee**: Oh, thanks for the review! I'm so happy to know you think this is nice. XD Hope you like this chapter as well.

**DarkSapphireDragon**: Thanks for your kind review! I appreciate it greatly. Your every review on each chapters give me confidence to continue writing! ::bows:: I hope I don't disappoint you with my slow updates.

**neko-nya**: I am so happy to hear such review from you. Thanks a lot! I will try to update faster next time. :D Hope this chapter won't bored you. ::sweatdrops::

**kanilla**: It's okay if you didn't review in the past chapters. Thanks for telling me that you like this! I'm so happy that you spent much time to write such long review! XD And please don't beg. The honor is mine to receive such nice review from you. I shall thank you with all my heart. ::bows respectfully:: And also thank you for putting me into your author alert list!

**miyu-chan**: Aww…every chapter you will review and tell me to continue. I'm so honored to hear from you again and again. I'm sorry to stop it as a cliff hanger last chapter. But I know I'm a devil. XP Hope you won't get annoyed by it. ::bows::

**dragonfly-affinity**: Thanks a lot for your kind review and also putting me into your author alert list! ::hugs:: I will still try my best to write better English. :D

:::::::::::0:::::::::::::

Part 5-For you, my love

From the house, Hisoka could not hear what those two were talking about. He could only hear that the vampire hunter's name was Tatsumi and Tsuzuki was asking him a favor. The rest, he couldn't hear any. Hisoka had a bad feeling for this. Very bad feeling.

"Something is not right…I have to stop them before it is too late," he murmured as he jumped through the window to get near them. Tatsumi was about to send his shadows to kill Tsuzuki, who was standing there with eyes closed, when Hisoka ran towards them.

"NO!!" he stood in front of the half-vampire with his arms wide. Fortunately, the shadows stopped in time, just enough distance not to hurt the youth.

"He must be eliminated for everyone's sake. So please move aside, sir," Tatsumi said, eyes pitying for a second. No one could ever be fast enough to catch his look for that moment. His sapphire eyes quickly showed no emotion after that second, except determination.

Tsuzuki's hands began to tremble again. In panic, he asked Hisoka to leave there immediately. "Hisoka, leave here…before 'he' comes!"

Tatsumi was on cautious mode at once. He would have to push Hisoka aside if Tsuzuki really lose control. Before the history could happen again. Before the very same thing could happen again in front of his eyes. To both of their surprises, Hisoka cut his left wrist with a sharp stone and gently pressed Tsuzuki's mouth on it.

"The vampire in his blood won't be able to subside any longer! He would lose control and will suck out all your blood!" Tatsumi said in an alarming voice as Tsuzuki tried to push away Hisoka's wrist and at the same trying to get his way on it.

"…I don't mind dying…I know…if a half-vampire drinks all the blood of his beloved, he would be a human again…If Tsuzuki can be a human again…I don't mind doing anything," Hisoka replied, looking calmly at Tsuzuki and smiled. "He is the one who saved me…the one who ever cares…"

"No…urgh…Hisoka…run…urgh…stop it…," Tsuzuki shut his eyes tightly as he tried hard not to jump on the boy. 'I won't want to hurt Hisoka…No way!'

Tatsumi was taken aback by those words. Those words were similar. He once heard it. Once, but it was enough. Painfully more than enough.

::::Flashbacks::::

"Seiichiro…if you have a chance to live on a normal life like a human, I don't mind sacrificing myself for you…Because I love you…," a woman said, pressing Tatsumi's mouth near her neck. The already-lost control man bit her neck and sucked the blood hungrily.

"I'm happy to know I'm the one you love, Seiichiro…"

After a while, her body became limp and cold as blood was taken out from her. At last, she gave a small smile and closed her eyes. She was dead. Next, Tatsumi's screams were echoing through the forest. It was him, it was the other 'him' that she was dead.

It was him who killed her. It was because he was weak. It was because he was not strong enough. She, the only one he cared, had left him. He swore, none of these would ever happened again to anyone. That was then he chose to become a vampire hunter.

"I promise you…no one is going to have to experience the same pain as this…No one is going to have to go through this path…," tears fell off profusely from his usually calm face as he vowed to keep the promise as long as he would live.

::::End of flashback::::

"Do you know he won't want to live any longer if you die for him?!" Tatsumi asked, unable to control his calmness any longer. "He won't want to be a human if you are no longer by his side!"

Hisoka smiled a little then. "Then…it's the same. I won't want to live if he going to die too…"

Tsuzuki still tried to stop himself. Yet, up to one point, he was unable to control himself any longer and he grabbed Hisoka's bleeding wrist to suck his blood. Hisoka smiled at him gently.

Tatsumi was stunned for a while. He couldn't let anyone to face the same fate he did. Yet, if he killed Tsuzuki, Hisoka would surely want to die too. In the end, it was the same. No matter which choice, one of them had to go through the pain of losing someone important to them.

Tatsumi could only stared at them. Now Tsuzuki was looking at Hisoka's neck hungrily. A sign he would bite on Hisoka's neck. Before Tatsumi could stop him, Hisoka was bitten by the hungry looking Tsuzuki. The young boy was trying to endure the pain of being bitten and was trying to stand although he was getting weaker.

"Mr. Tatsumi…I understand your…pain…but I'm sure…she wanted you to live happily…as a human…," Hisoka said in a weak voice, almost a whisper.

Tatsumi didn't have the time to feel surprised by the fact Hisoka knew his past. He was feeling angry for being weak again, and feeling useless for being unable to make a decision. In the end, he let it happened, in front of his eyes.

Hisoka's hands wrapped around Tsuzuki's waist for support. He was getting weaker and colder from the blood lost. Meanwhile Tsuzuki was enjoying his 'food'.

"Live…for…her…happi…ly…Mr…Tatsu…mi……," the boy said as he fell down on the floor. His skin was so pale that he looked almost like the dead. This time, Tatsumi completely lost his sanity and attacked Tsuzuki using his fists.

"Return to yourself!! Do you want to have regrets?! If no, then come to your senses!!"

Amazingly Tsuzuki let himself to be punched by the man. After a few punches, Tsuzuki was sitting on the floor while Tatsumi was still standing on the ground and panting.

"Hi…so…ka? Hisoka!?" By that moment, Tatsumi knew, Tsuzuki was back to himself again, his human self.

Tsuzuki ran towards the place where Hisoka's body lied. He quickly lifted up Hisoka. "Hisoka!!!" He was so light and his body was so cold, as cold as ice.

"Tsuzuki…," Hisoka smiled weakly when he was lifted by Tsuzuki. Tatsumi could only kneeling on the ground with his head down, trying very hard not to cry over his own past and cursed himself for being so useless.

"What did I do…? I…I…," tears fell down from Tsuzuki's eyes and dripped on Hisoka's pretty face. His left hand was on the beautiful boy's waist, supporting his weight and the other was on his left cheek.

Hisoka's right hand reached Tsuzuki's face. "You didn't…do anything…I'm willing…to do this…Tsuzuki…," Hisoka replied hardly, as he tried to smile weakly.

"How could you…How…," the amethyst-eyed man was not capable to say anything further. He just hugged the dying boy tightly. Tears were falling down profusely from his inhuman amethyst eyes.

"Tsuzuki…tell me…what am…I to…you?" the dying boy asked, ignoring Tsuzuki's question earlier and asked.

"You…you are the most important person to me and I hurt you! I hurt you Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki moaned. He was still hugging the boy tightly, as if the youth would vanish in front of him right now.

When he heard the answer, Hisoka gave Tsuzuki the sweetest smile he could ever see. "Then…I was right…" It was then his emerald eyes closed slowly. Hisoka's hand, which it was gently cupping Tsuzuki's face dropped lifelessly to the ground…

"Hisoka!!!"

::::Cliff hanger again XP ::::

Author's note: Okay, I admit I am evil after all…Hahahahaha. To those who want to know **Hisoka will live** or **die**, I can only give you a **hint** for now. If you read my author notes in the other chapters, you will know his fate. :P

Oh man, I'm happy to receive such reviews from the readers in the past chapters. I never thought people would actually like this story…::sweatdrops:: Low on self-confidence eh. Nevertheless, I owe you all for those nice encouraging reviews! Thanks again! I still want to know though. What do you think of this story?

And about Tatsumi's beloved, it is none other than someone I created. Her role is just that, without a name and all. ::sweatdrops:: Well, I just can't think of a Yami no Matsuei character to be his beloved. Plus, it is too cruel that this role is destined to die… :P A very minor role, so I guess someone without a name will do just fine. :D


	6. Please don't die

**_Let's be a human together…_**

Disclaimer: Nope, YnM is not mine. If it is, you would see Hisoka as the main character instead of Tsuzuki. XD

Warnings or notes: Shonen-ai (Tsuzuki x Hisoka), sad attempt at humor (::sweatdrops:: All right, I can't help this…even though it is serious when the humor occurs), grammar and other errors.

For the first time I am really very happy that I posted this fic here in I am surprised that I received 10 reviews in one day when I posted the previous chapter! Oh my, this is the first time I ever received so many responses. Thank you for all those who did read but didn't review also. As long as I know someone is reading my story, I would still be glad to continue writing. :D

**Kanilla and Nicholas: **Thanks again for your warm review, yeah, both of you. ::hugs:: Sorry na to make Hisoka like this…But don't cry. ::hugs:: I want to cry if people cry in front of me… XD From Scandinavia? Wow! That's cool ya! :D I'm from a country in Asia; Malaysia is where I am from (I'm a Chinese though). Haha, don't worry. I don't really mind what the reviewers want to say. I'm happy enough that you spent time writing the reviews. About Tatsumi, I simply can't let such bishonen be a cruel guy na? XD Nicholas-san, maybe this time turns out to be you are the one she has to take care of! XP

**Touya's Angel: **Aww…thanks. I will try my best to write better English. I hope you can point out the mistakes (if you are free). But if not, that's okay with me. ::laughs:: Okay, I will finish the story. :P I don't want to die yet…::laughs:: Thanks for the review again! Oh ya, if you have Hijiri's plushie….do you have Hisoka's as well? XP I want that if you have! XD

**Shire:** Thank you for the review! I will update as soon as possible! ::smiles::

**Miyu-chan:** Sorry na…I am evil to stop at a major cliff hanger in the 2 previous chapters. ::sweatdrops:: Please forgive me for my evilness. XD And thank for reviewing again! Aww…sorry na, can't tell you Hisoka is going to die or not…It will be a spoiler if I do…::bows:: But I guess you know it by heart… XP Actually I don't quite like OC. And I'm glad that you don't mind I included an OC as Tatsumi's beloved.

**Emerald Tigriss:** Thanks a lot for the review! :) Aww…I hope this chapter won't make you all bored…

DarkSapphireDragon: Aww…I'm sorry about Hisoka! ::runs away from the angry reader:: XD I hope you won't feel annoyed by it…Yeah, I can't seem to thank you enough! I hope by writing more will actually increase my English. You are welcome though. :) Hmm…I don't wish to keep my readers waiting for too long for a chapter, so I try my best to update faster. Thanks again! ::bows:: 

**Yaoi-hunter:** Thank you for the encouraging review! I hope you like this chapter. :D

**Sheilkuroi: **::gasps when she sees the long sentence and reads carefully::Wow…::blinks:: Okay, I get your meaning though. Hahahaha. Thank you a lot for the review! Oh no don't say you are a nerd. :)

**Word dreamer 999:** Aww…I'm so sorry about Hisoka…Oh no, don't lost hope in any anime! Oh my…I'm sorry that I can't write spoilers here about Hisoka's fate (although I already did write about the ending in past chapters). :P I will try my best to update soon for the next chapter!

**Neko-nya: **Hahahaha. Thanks a lot for the support. I will update just for you all! XD

**AznJrocker: **I know I'm being evil for stopping at cliff hangers for two chapters…Hahaha…So sorry about that though. Thanks for the support and for offering the cookie! I like cookies! XD And no…please don't beg. As I said before, the honor is mine to hear from you. :D

:::::::O::::::::

Part 6-Please don't die…

"Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki screamed loudly. His miserable screams sounded very heartbreaking and also very painful. It sent chills to every living creatures that habited the forest. The birds that were resting on the trees near Tsuzuki's house all flew away in panic. Even the monkeys started to jump from the nearest tree to the farthest.

To Tsuzuki, nothing of these mattered any more to him. Because of Hisoka. The only person who he cared so much was in his arms, with his gem-like emerald eyes closed. The only person he wanted to protect with his life but failed in the end. The only person he ever wanted to see he would live on!

Tatsumi could not do anything anymore. He sank onto the ground, his pair of sapphire eyes could only stare at the ground. 'Why is God so cruel with us?! Why is God doing this to us?! Why?! WHY?!' his mind screamed with all the pain he had been feeling for years. He blamed the God for all the tragedies. He blamed God for planning such so-called-destinies for them. He blamed God for everything.

They couldn't do anything else to even try to save Hisoka. What could they do? They were in the middle of a forest, and no one could help them. Not to mention by judging Hisoka's condition, it would really be a miracle if the youth somehow managed to stay alive. When both of them were too observed into their thoughts and miseries, God decided that it was time for Him to act. 'Show time…' What was God planning anyway? (Rei-chan: Okay, it would be more suitable to ask what am**I** planning anyway? XP )

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest a figure was walking in a hush towards somewhere. He was humming happily when he suddenly heard the screams of Tsuzuki echoed before that. When he heard those, he quickly hastened his steps towards the source of the screams, but to his dismay, he seemed to have lost his way and reached a river instead.

"Oh no…Someone might be in danger! The screams are so miserable. Something bad must have happened! Now I come across with this, how am I going to reach the one in trouble?" he mumbled as he paced forth and back. "As someone who is righteous I should…"

Before he could ever finished his sentence, something snatched away his bag. All his equipments and supplies were in the bag. It was very important to him, he couldn't lose them now! Therefore he hastened his steps as he ran after the creature. "Ah!! Don't go away!!!"

On the other hand, Tsuzuki was still hugging Hisoka and cried and moaned desperately. Tatsumi continued to let himself wandered into the land of his memories. It was then they heard some noises.

"Hey you! Give me back my belongings!!" a voice came yelling, following behind the heavy running footsteps of something. None of them paid much attention to the source of the voice, until something bumped into Tatsumi, and someone bumped into Tsuzuki, who was still carrying Hisoka.

"What the…"

The one who bumped into Tsuzuki was a young man with long golden hair that was tied into a ponytail. Meanwhile the thing that bumped into Tatsumi was an unicorn. Actually it was the same unicorn Hisoka used to spend his time with. The young man's amber eyes went to scan around Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"GYA!!!" he screamed, obviously looking very surprised when he saw there were blood stances on Hisoka. He even jumped away from both of them and unfortunately for Tatsumi, the young man with amber eyes landed right on top of him! As for the unicorn, it was lucky because it ran away just in time to the pretty boy in Tsuzuki's arms.

"It's you…," Tsuzuki's eyes saddened when he saw the white unicorn. Never again he could see the scene of Hisoka talking to the creature. Never again he could see Hisoka's gentle smiles when talking to the unicorn. Never again he could…

"Would you please get OFF me?" Tatsumi mumbled in an annoyed tone. He was miserable enough for the remind of the his beloved's death and watched the sad event of Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Now the young man just now added more emotions to him because he was still SITTING on the vampire hunter like he was some kind of cushions.

The young man quickly got off, but not because of Tatsumi's demand. It was because of something else caught his attention. "It's you who are in trouble! You were the one who screamed just now right? Oh…this is bad, I hope this is not too late…," he rose up immediately to pick up his spectacles, which it fell off when he landed on Tatsumi and went to check on Hisoka's body. The unicorn dropped his stuffs beside him.

'So you are trying to guide me here? Such an intelligent creature…,' Watari thought when he saw the creature gently pushed Hisoka's face, as if it was trying to call him to wake up.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi voiced out the curiosity in both his and Tsuzuki's minds when he saw the young man carefully took the boy from Tsuzuki's unwilling arms and placed him on the grassy ground. He was busy examined Hisoka with all the serious and professional looks.

"My name is Watari…," was the short answer both of them got, not the exact reply they hoped for. What did they wished to hear anyway? An angel sent by God to save Hisoka?

"Hisoka…he is gone…isn't he? Tell me…he is not!" Tsuzuki grabbed the young man's collar, desperately trying to believe that the youth had not die. Tears threatened to fall again from his dull amethyst eyes that lost hope and its brightness.

Watari was nearly choked but he remained calm. "Easy now! He will be dead for sure if you keep this up. Now please carry him inside to the bed and listen to my instructions if you want him to be safe," he commanded in a hush. "We need to hurry before it is too late!"

'He will be dead for sure if you keep this up,' those words kept repeating in Tsuzuki's mind and not to mention, Tatsumi's too. Did that mean Hisoka was alive? Did that mean Hisoka could be saved? Did that mean Watari was really an angel sent by God to save Hisoka? To Tatsumi, this sounded quite unbelievable. After all, Hisoka had lost a huge amount of blood, the result of being sucked by the half-vampire Tsuzuki. Or maybe…miracles do occur nowadays?

Nonetheless, both men listened to Watari's instructions as Tsuzuki quickly carried Hisoka. He was so light, as light as feathers. Tsuzuki felt very guilty for this, since he was the one responsible for Hisoka's current condition. If not him, Hisoka would not be in this condition. If not him, Hisoka won't be struggling in between the living world and the dead.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi went to fire woods as Watari wanted to light up the house and to give some heat to all of them, especially the dying youth. Somehow, Tatsumi felt that he should do something to help them. He didn't want to witness another victim that faced the same fate as he did. He silently prayed for Hisoka's safety, even though it might had sounded unbelievable for Hisoka to live on.

::: Back to Tsuzuki and Watari :::

"Help me to bandage his wound on his neck first of all. I need to fix the machines and mix the chemicals here. Keep him warm, use a blanket or something else until he comes back, Then lit the fire," Watari said as he began to unpack his stuffs and took some chemicals out. 'I never thought that I would come to use this…,' he thought in silent while his hands moved to mix the chemicals in an awfully fast pace.

Tsuzuki did as instructed. He placed Hisoka on his bed and grabbed some cloth to bandage Hisoka's wound swiftly, but also tenderly. Then he needed to keep Hisoka's body warm. So he took two blankets and warped around Hisoka. Still, the youth's body was still somehow, cold. Tsuzuki couldn't think of any other way, but to hold Hisoka's body to him closely in an embrace.

"Please Hisoka…don't die…Please…," he mumbled among his tears. His eyes were red, and sullen from all the cries. 'Oh God…I beg of your mercy…please don't let him die,' he silently prayed when he pulled the dying youth into a tighter embrace…

::: To be continued :::

Author's note: Actually…I didn't mean to make Tsuzuki sound like a baby…He cries so much in this chapter…::sweatdrops:: So sorry about that! ::bows:: This chapter lacks of dialogues. I normally write more speeches. Hope you can review to tell me how this chapter goes! Thanks for reading!

Gya…I didn't mean to stop it there too…But it already past my usual words-per-chapter-limit with 1431 words. It is usually around 1000 words per chapter. I don't like too long chapter(s). ::sweatdrops:: Ahe…ahe…hope you all don't feel annoyed by this!

Last but not least, I drew a **fanart** just for this fanfiction of mine. If anyone is interested, please note me. :) Either I would then send you the **direct link **to my fanart. :D


	7. A promise

**Let's be a human together…**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine expect the idea of this fanfiction and a very minor original character.

Warnings or notes: No pairing in this part, focus on Hisoka and Hijiri, death, tragedy, mild violence, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors, a bit confusion maybe.

This part alone is more than 2000 words! The longest chapter in this story! It is dedicated to all the readers for the support and reviews! I thank you with all my heart. I hope you all will like this chapter.

**Touya's Angel**: Thank you for the review. :) I will finish this soon. 

**Neko-nya**: Hehehe, you will know whether Hisoka will stay alive or not in this chapter. :D Hope you like it!

**Kanilla and Nicholas**: Thanks again! Oh, Nicholas-chan, please don't cry. XD Smile smile! I hope you like this chapter okay? And also the fanart!

**Miyu-chan**: I'm sorry to say Watari is not in this chapter… ::sweatdrops:: But still I do hope you like this chapter because it is focused on Hisoka! XD

**DarkSapphireDragon**: Thank you for wanting to see the fanart and review! X3 Oh, about 003? Yeah, I seemed to forget about her! Gosh! How come I would miss such a cutie character? Well, I will add her in the storyline later if I can. :3

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85**: Thank you for saying that you would like to see the fanart. :)

_**Replies to reviews for Part 5-For you, my love:**_

**Amasaki Reyoko**: I missed to reply to your review in the previous chapter! I'm so sorry!!! ::bows:: I thank you for the support and hope you like this chapter too! :) Please don't be angry by my dumbness.

**Dragon-affinity**: How come I missed TWO reviews for the reply in the previous chapter?! I am truly sorry and hope that you are angry. ::bows:: Please don't be angry by my mistake. And thank you for the kind support. :)

::::: On to the fic :::::

Part 7-A promise

Dark…It seemed like only darkness was allowed there. He looked around and saw nothing but yes, darkness. The darkness surrounded him as if he was one of them. He realized then, he was floating. Floating?

"What…"

All of a sudden he was feeling so cold. Extremely cold, until he couldn't feel anything around him anymore, even himself. It was so hard to breathe after a few minutes. Then he was gasping for air. Later it became worse as his vision became blurry and wary.

"Huh…huh…huh…"

He was closing his emerald eyes slowly despite the fact his brain was telling him not to. He knew he was giving up. But he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop this darkness, this coldness, this feeling…

"Hisoka…Hisoka…," by the time his eyes were fully closed, he heard a very familiar voice calling his own name softly. The suffering, the coldness, the weird feeling…were all gone except for the darkness. And he felt warmth. His emerald gem-like eyes opened to see whom the familiar voice belonged to. As expected, it belonged to a boy, aged around five and was looking at him like he was the smaller boy there. A light came from the boy, as if he was a guardian.

Without Hisoka's knowledge, he was actually laying on a solid ground that appeared from nowhere, formed by the darkness. When he noticed, the boy kindly gave him a smile while he took Hisoka's hands into his smaller ones. "Hisoka…it's nice to see you again…"

Hisoka's eyes widened, obviously he was surprised. "Hi…Hijiri?!"

The boy closed his eyes and his body began to grow taller and broader. Hisoka simply couldn't believe his eyes. When the boy turned into a youth similar to Hisoka's body size, he opened his eyes, revealing the identical emerald eyes. "Yes, I am, dear brother."

Hisoka looked at Hijiri's hands, whose hands were still holding his. Then he turned to stare at Hijiri's eyes. The fact that he would meet Hijiri here out in the darkness did not seem to bother him anymore. In fact, he found himself sent a flying tackle at the older youth in a loving way. "Hijiri!!! You…You are here! I…I…," tears began to swell up and they fell from his beautiful eyes.

Hijiri simply chuckled at his younger brother's action. Hisoka was still as naïve and as innocent as he was younger. It was the same Hisoka he knew. It was nice to see him again. Yet at the same time, it was not. "Hisoka, I know you have gone through a lot…I know everything about you…all those years…I am sorry…for not being with you. Sorry for leaving you alone."

"Hijiri…don't be…Now that I am here…and you are also here. We are together again," the crying boy said among his sobs.

When Hijiri heard this, he slowly put both of his hands on Hisoka's shoulders and pulled the younger away from him gently to look at his eyes. "No, Hisoka…You do not belong to here. This is not where you should be now. You should leave immediately."

Hisoka's tears began to dry slowly and he looked at his brother, a little shocked. "But…"

"There is someone who awaits your return. He is the one you should return to." Hijiri smiled gently as he pulled Hisoka closer into a hug.

"But how about you? I can't leave you just like this! You already did so much for me…," Hisoka exclaimed, his emerald eyes clearly showed his hesitation and love for his brother. "I don't want to be alone anymore…," and also sadness.

His older brother stroked his back in a slow pace. "You are not alone, Hisoka. My mind...my soul…my memories will always be within you. I am always be with you in your heart. No matter what happens. And he is there for you. He will take good care of you. You will never be alone, my dear brother. Never. Promise."

The softness and gentleness of Hijiri's voice made the younger shed tears again. They stayed like that for quite a while until Hisoka finally calmed down. This time he was determined. He should return to the one he loved and cared most. To where Tsuzuki was…

"How am I going to find my way out of this place?" he asked in a small voice while he broke free from his brother's hug. Hijiri slowly wiped away his wet-with-tears face.

"Focus on how much your love for him…Then you shall find the way out of this place…," was the reply from Hijiri, who was smiling warmly at his younger twin.

Suddenly a light came out from above. The light was so strong, and yet so soft. Hijiri's head turned to look up and he gave his best smile. "There…as long as your will is strong enough, there is always a way." He turned to look at Hisoka after that. "Flap your wings and fly, Hisoka…"

As if he was blessed by some kind of magic, a pair of silvery wings appeared behind Hisoka's back. The wings were very different from what Hijiri thought it would be. They were more shining, more soft, and more pretty than anything he could imagine. If he was given a word to describe them, Hijiri swore, he seriously didn't know what word it would be suitable for what he saw. Hisoka just looked…so angelic. Even Hijiri was stunned by his look. If Tsuzuki was there, surely he would drool over the pretty youth.

It was the Hisoka's silvery wings flapped and he flew off from the ground towards the light. His older twin remained standing on the ground, seeing him flew off towards the light of hope and life. Silently, he prayed for his brother's happiness. When he had done the prayers, he heard Hisoka's soft call. It was so soft that he almost missed it.

"Hijiri…," Hisoka stopped in mid air and turned back to look at his brother for the last time before he completely vanished with the light. Now only he noticed, the place which it was filled with darkness had changed into a familiar yet an unknown place. The ground Hijiri was standing on was grassy and pure green. There were even different of flowers around Hijiri's legs, as if he was their source of life. The scene was so beautiful and Hisoka nearly gasped at the moment. There was no darkness here anymore…unlike the first place he had been.

It was then he saw a woman was standing behind Hijiri and smiled at him. The woman was familiar to Hisoka. Then only the empath realized, the woman was Tatsumi's dead beloved! She nodded at him and bid him farewell. Before she was completely vanished, he saw the woman moved her mouth.

" 'Thank you for telling Seiichiro my wish'," was what Hisoka could catch. And she just vanished like that, leaving Hisoka nothing but short memories of her.

Suddenly Hisoka's body began to be translucent as the light began to vanish. Hijiri, who was standing unmoving just now began to run towards where Hisoka stopped. His sweet and brotherly smile didn't fade a bit as he ran in a fast pace, trying to reach his lovely brother. "Hisoka!" Finally he reached Hisoka's hand, which it was stretched for him and they held each other's body tightly for the last time.

Slowly, tears fell off from Hijiri's closed eyes. Yet, he remained smiling. Because he knew, even though he might not see his beloved brother again in the future, Hisoka would be happy. And he would be happy for his brother, Hisoka and also the man named Tsuzuki Asato. Both of them would surely live a happy life. "Hisoka…live for me too…," was his last request when they broke off.

As Hijiri expected, Hisoka was crying too. He could feel a lot of emotions from Hijiri. Brotherly love, warmth, happiness, sadness, and others were all mixed together. They were so much, but they didn't hurt Hisoka. Hijiri's emotions were alike to Tsuzuki's. They never hurt Hisoka. They surrounded him as if they guarded him. Emerald eyes met with emerald. Then Hisoka's body began to vanish along with the light slowly.

"I will…Hijiri. Thank you for everything…," Hisoka replied and gave his best smile to Hijiri. And…he was completely gone from Hijiri's world. Although both of the twins didn't see for eleven years, they were still attached to each other. Their bond was stronger than anyone could imagine.

::::: Flashback :::::

"Ah!" the two years old Hisoka exclaimed when his ice cream fell on the floor due to his carelessness. Tears swelled up his shiny emerald eyes as he began to sob.

His older brother was walking beside him and stopped when he saw this. He didn't like Hisoka to cry. If he could, he didn't want Hisoka to be sad at all. So he handed his own ice cream to his sobbing brother. "Here, you can have mine. So don't cry, Hisoka," then he gently took Hisoka's hand and pushed the ice cream cone into his small hand.

Hisoka started to quiet down when he took the ice cream. With full hesitation he asked Hijiri, "…but how about you? This is your ice cream…"

Hijiri smiled, his emerald eyes twinkled with happiness when he saw Hisoka didn't continue to sob. "It's okay. I don't mind it."

"I know! We can share it together so that you can have it too," was the younger boy's idea. Hijiri nodded in agreement and so both the children went on their ways, happy with the share of ice cream.

(The scene changed…)

"You are not our child!" a woman yelled at the three years old Hisoka. He was so frightened that his whole body was shaking badly.

"Mother!" Hijiri went to shield his younger twin protectively from their furious mother.

The woman shot a glare at the shivering boy and then tried to grab Hijiri's hand. "Stay away from him, Hijiri! He is not your brother. He is the son of a monster!"

Hijiri, who was still too young to understand why, continued to protect his brother as he yanked their mother's hand away. "Mother, of course he is my brother!"

This earned him a slap in the face. Hisoka gasped when he saw Hijiri was slapped by their mother. "Don't you understand?! I asked you to stay away from this **thing**!"

Despite the slap and scolding, Hijiri remained by Hisoka's side. "I will not! And Hisoka is not a **thing**!"

Hisoka was happy because his brother defended him. Yet he didn't want Hijiri to be hurt because of him. So he asked Hijiri to stay away from this in a pleading voice. "Please…Hijiri…don't go against mother…"

"But…," before Hijiri could reply, their mother grabbed Hijiri and their father grabbed Hisoka. Hisoka was thrown into a hidden cell since that day. Hijiri couldn't do anything but watched in horror as he was separated from his innocent twin.

(The scene changed…)

An older boy was sitting near the door to a cell. Obviously he was paying a visit to the person in the cell, Hisoka.

"Hijiri, after this….will we still be together?" asked Hisoka, who was only a four years old boy by that time. He used to cry when the first week he was brought here. But since Hijiri was starting to pay secret visits to him every night, he didn't cry as much as he used to. He was getting used to it eventually.

"Why did you say that?"

Hisoka's eyes turned to look at the ground, apparently he did not want to tell why did he ask such a question. "I…am just asking…"

"Silly, of course we will still be together no matter what happens. We will always stay together, will we not?" was the reply he got from Hijiri. The older was giving an innocent smile to him, trying his best to show he meant what he said.

By seeing Hijiri's smile made Hisoka happy too. "We will always be together," he repeated after his brother. "Always. It is a promise, okay?" he held out his small finger to Hijiri through the gap in the door.

Hijiri gave a childish laugh while he circled Hisoka's finger with his own and answered, "Promise."

'And I will get you out of this cell one day, Hisoka. This is another promise I made to you…,' Hijiri mentally said.

(The scene changed…)

A blade was withdrew and was swung high in the air, ready to strike anyone in its way. Hisoka took a few steps backwards. "No…," he pleaded with fear. However, the blade didn't stop. Contrary, it was swung down to strike the five years old boy mercilessly.

Before the blade struck Hisoka, another person jumped in front of him and acted as a human shield to protect Hisoka. Yes, it was none other than Hijiri. As soon as the blade struck Hijiri, he fell down into Hisoka's laps, bleeding profusely.

"Hijiri!!!" Hisoka exclaimed, both surprised and terrorized. Their father dropped his blade in shock.

"Hisoka…run away from this cell…quickly!" Hijiri pleaded with difficulty and coughed blood. He could see their father regretted for what he had done and the ultimate sadness plus guilt in Hisoka's emerald eyes. "Live, Hisoka!"

At first the younger, of course couldn't bring himself to run away while his brother was in such state. But when their father pushed him away from Hijiri and showed he would carry Hijiri to a hospital, the boy finally commanded his legs to run as fast as he could. "Please…don't die, brother!" he yelled while his tears continued to fall.

However, when he heard his father's scream from faraway, he already knew what happened. He felt a sudden pang in his heart. Hijiri had died…

:::: End of flashback ::::

Hijiri was the one who always comforted him, took care of him, lived with him…was always a good brother to him. Hisoka would always be grateful to Hijiri…and always remember him.

'It's a promise…I will live for you…'

::: To be continued :::

Author's note: ::takes a breathe:: Oh my…this is so long (to me). Even though there is no Shonen-ai here, I like this chapter very much…::smiles:: I'm so sorry for 'killing' Hijiri in this chapter. Oh my, why did I write such cruel thing? All right, even I don't know the answer. ::sweatdrops:: The original plot is not like this…

The original plot only involved around Tsuzuki, Hisoka, minor Tatsumi and minor Watari. But it seemed like my hands went typing on their own…and the story plot has became like this. ::sweatdrops:: Also, it is supposed to be only four or five chapters at most! The other funny thing is…I seemed to introduce one new character per chapter. ::laughs:: Mere coincidence…

I guess you all know now whether Hisoka will live or die…Anyway, kindly tell me what do you think of this? Thanks for reading!


	8. Ending: Let's be a human together

**Let's be a human together…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

Warnings or notes: Shonen-ai (Tsuzuki x Hisoka and also very minor Tatsumi x Watari if you look closely), angst, minor humor, a bit confusion maybe, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors.

This is the **final** part of the story, so let's hope you enjoy it! Since it is the final, it is around 2600 words, more than the last part! I am truly grateful to the reviewers and hopefully you can give me **final reviews** on this story about the **ending** and **overall story**. ::bows::

**Neko-nya:** Hehe, yeah. I kinda like Hisoka to grow wings…::drools at the imaginary image:: XD Thanks for the review and hope you like the ending! 

**Yaoi-hunter**: ::blushes:: Thank you. This is the last part, let's hope you like it! X3

**Kanilla and Nicholas**: Aww…you flatter me too much, dear. ::blushes:: I'm still learning to write a better story. X3 But thanks a lot for the compliment and support. Hehe, Nicholas-chan, you are such a cute boy. XD Hahaha.

**DarkSapphireDragon**: Thanks again for the review! Yeah, your question will be answered in this final chapter. :) I hope this satisfies you with my lame explanation…::sweatdrops:: The fanart links…I did send to you to your mail, right? Or did I send it to wrong person? If I did send to wrong person, then gosh! I am so sorry for my mistake if like that. :S I will re-send it. ::bows::

**Miyu-chan**: Haha, I wish I have time to draw Hisoka with wings…Yeah, I did a picture about Hisoka with wings…but it is not related to this story. If you would like to see, I can send you the link. :) Kindly include your email address when you review if you can. :3 And thanks a lot for the review!

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85**: ::sweatdrops:: Aww...please don't cry for Hijiri. I know I'm so mean to write such cruel thing to Hijiri, but I can't help it. ::lol:: Anyway, I hope you like the ending!

**Neko-Kaoru**: Thanks, dear for such a nice review! :3 As long as there are people who like my stories, I will continue writing. ::bows::

**Thank you again for reading until the end of this story!** X3

:::: On to the fic ::::

Part 8-Ending: Let's be a human together

"I will lit the fire…," the vampire hunter, Tatsumi said to no one but himself when he entered the little house with the needed fire woods. He couldn't bear to look at the crying face of Tsuzuki and the dying look of Hisoka. It brought back too much memories to him. Yes, indeed too much sad memories of his and the one he loved long time ago…

"Yosh! It's done!" Watari exclaimed. His potion was finished at last! The potion he had never thought of using…The only potion that could have saved Hisoka, as well as Tsuzuki's sanity.

Tsuzuki's teary eyes looked at the amber eyed man with hopes. He was still holding the dying youth tightly. Hearing Watari's exclaim, even Tatsumi's head went to look at him. Finally…everything would be going to end…It was either a happy ending or a sad ending. (Rei-chan: This part is…like out of story…::sweatdrops:: I mean…it's more like an author's note or something else…::mega sweatdrop:: )

Watari went close towards Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Hisoka's body was still cold to Tsuzuki. It was way too cold…For every moment that Tsuzuki has spent on with just holding Hisoka to keep the youth warm was a torture to him. It was a pain to him just to watch Hisoka dying and unable to do anything. "Lay him down…," was the brief command Watari gave and it was obeyed by Tsuzuki without a word.

For this moment, Watari was going to test his skill…his research for so long. It would probably ended up nothing…but it was worth a try. Even if it would take away all hopes that both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi held. Even if the success rate would only be one among one million. As long as it could save Hisoka. Yes, as simple as that. To save someone…

Watari's hands moved to attach all the equipments needed on Hisoka like they were moving on their own. Tsuzuki could only stand near the busy man and watched. Unknown to anyone in the house, even Tatsumi seemed to watch how the miracle occurred. To see Hisoka's emerald eyes open again would be as nice as to see a newborn was brought to this world. Yes, it certainly would be, to the amethyst-eyed man.

Watari pushed a red button with label 'on'. The chemicals he mixed just now were pumped into Hisoka's small body. Now that all the preparations were done and ready, what was left is only Hisoka himself. After a long time, they began to lost their only hope. If you enter the house now, you would probably think they are upset for their young brother's dead than for someone else that they had known only for a brief time.

'Is it wrong? The formula is wrong? The machine is not working? Or…you simply can't make it?' Watari mentally asked, eyebrows twisted in a negative way. 'You must not give up hope to live…Do come back from world you are now…,' Watari silently said, as if pleaded with hopes. Why would he feel so strongly for Hisoka's life? Just who…

Then his thoughts were disturbed when someone coughed. It was very soft, almost gone unnoticed by them. Almost, but not. They looked at each other for a mere second. Eyes asking each other 'did you cough?'. When they replied nothing, all three of them already knew the answer. They nearly leaped with happiness and the house was filled with them in a second.

Tatsumi went immediately towards the bed, which it was occupied by the dying youth. Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes showed nothing but love, concern, and hopes. Watari smiled a little to show his joy. The dying youth, who was in such critical state, had finally gave a reaction. It was something positive to all of them. Even if it was just a weak cough. It should be enough. More than enough.

Now his hope rose because he could feel some warmth was beginning to come back to Hisoka's cold body. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki's call was what broke the silence between them. "Please…stay alive! Come back to us…to me…"

This time his speech was interrupted by another weak cough by the boy. He went immediately to take the boy in his arms, carefully enough not to accidentally remove the attachments on his small frame. Each call of his was filled with hopes and love. Tatsumi's sapphire eyes saddened. Watari closed his eyes, the scene reminded him of his memories too…

"Hi…ji…ri…," Hisoka's eyes were still closed, but he mumbled his brother's name. Tears fell from his closed eyes and dripped on Tsuzuki's clothes. Next, Tsuzuki could finally see the boy's emerald eyes again. "Tsu…zu…ki……," was what he managed to say in a tiring and very weak voice.

'Miracles do occur at times…don't they…?' Tatsumi mentally asked himself when he witnessed the whole incident. Somehow, he rose and went out of the house. At outside, he leaned on the wall and slide down until his bottom hit the floor. "If they do…why didn't they happen to her…to us?" he asked himself in a miserable tone, apparently he was thinking about his late beloved's fate. 'Why am I living in this empty world…?'

Tsuzuki was overjoyed when Hisoka was conscious and back to life again. It was all too good to be true. 'Oh God, please don't tell me this is a dream…If this is a dream, I would rather not to wake up,' he silently prayed that what happened right now was not just a cruel illusion.

"No, it is…not a dream…," Hisoka's weak voice snapped off his thought and prayer. He could read what did Tsuzuki think of for that moment. "I…come…back…for you…," he added in a soft voice. If he was in his usual condition, he would definitely be blushing right now for saying those words.

Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes filled with new tears, but this time it was not because he was upset or heart broken. It was the tears of happiness. Of hope and of love. He hugged the youth tightly for who-knew-how-many-times-already, ignoring Watari. The amber eyed man could only smile when he saw the sweet scene between the two of them. "Maybe…I am not needed in this case," he said while smiling happily.

Just after he said those words, Hisoka's emerald eyes turned to look at him. "No…without…your…help…I couldn't survive…Thank you…," he gave Watari a little smile as a token of appreciation that he managed at the moment. When he spoke, Tsuzuki turned to look at Watari too and smiled broadly.

"Yes, you saved Hisoka! How grateful I am to you…We owe you one…a big one!" he exclaimed, arms still circling around Hisoka in a protectively and loving way.

Watari looked at both of them and felt the happiness for them too. It made him happy that he could help the couple. However, due to Hisoka's current condition, he must rest for a long time. Tsuzuki got the signal and was going to lay Hisoka back on the bed, but the boy would rather sleep in his arms. How sweet…And so the boy was fast asleep in his strong arms. The scene was priceless to Tsuzuki. To have the one he loved so much in his arms again, Tsuzuki could do anything just for him.

After assuring Tsuzuki that Hisoka would just need more rest for weeks before his blood cells could reproduce again, Watari decided to leave them alone. He took one last glance at them before he walked out of the room and the house. There, he saw Tatsumi with his head buried in his palms. His spectacles were lying next to the vampire hunter. Although Watari sensed shadows were moving around in an unstable way around Tatsumi, he didn't just leave the man alone. Instead, he sat beside him on the ground.

"This world is full of hopes you know," he said after he settled down beside Tatsumi. He was not looking at Tatsumi though. He was staring at the cloudless blue sky. It was so peaceful to see such beautiful colour. The colour of nature. The colour of calmness and full of life.

Tatsumi turned to look at Watari when he heard what he said to him. He was going to say 'you don't know how I feel' to the other when he spotted sadness in those amber eyes. And so he stopped his intention to snap at Watari. It was only a glimpse of sadness in his eyes and it soon faded after a second. Then they became normal again, filled with determination and the need to live on.

"You can't ever give up living. We live to bear the burdens on our backs. The hopes of those deceased are on our backs. We live to fulfil their wishes. So we must live our lives to the fullest and have a happy life instead of mopping about the past," he added. After he finished his words, he turned to look at Tatsumi and smiled. "Everyone has sad memories too…," he said at last and rose from his seat. Slowly, he walked away from Tatsumi and found himself a place to spend a night as the night fell.

.::Tomorrow morning::.

"Good. He is doing very well," Watari gave a reassuring smile and patted on Tsuzuki's back. "Don't worry too much about your lover here," he added, half teasing.

Tsuzuki had a faint blush on his cheeks. Hisoka, who was sleeping didn't give any reaction of course. Tatsumi just kept silent. He was looking at Watari most of the time. 'Yesterday he was looking serious, but today he is so…'

"There's no need to repay me…but maybe you can do me a favor?" Watari's voice snapped him out of his thought. Watari was holding something in his right hand and handed it to Tsuzuki. "Here, be my guinea pig until your little lover is well again!" he added with his eyes twinkled in an evil way. Tsuzuki sweatdropped.

"I would say let him run a test," Tatsumi finally voiced out his thought. He was curious about one thing. 'Is he still a half vampire?'

Watari of course, understood the meaning well and he asked Tsuzuki to sit down while he prepared for the test. The man obeyed without a word. Whatever the result would be, he would not run away from it. Although he had a feeling that…

"Okay, it will hurt a bit, so try not to whine," Watari said before he started the test. After an hour of the entire test, the result was out. Everyone was curious about it, except the sleeping boy of course. Then Watari announced in a clear voice. "It's a negative!"

"Negative?" both of the men asked. "Negative for what?" Negative for he was still a vampire or…?

"Negative for he is a human now, you silly!" Watari exclaimed in a happy tone. The result made Tsuzuki grinned like a nut. It proved that his feels were true. But…didn't they say only when the half breed drank all his or her beloved's blood he or she would become human again. He was certain he didn't drink all of Hisoka's blood. Then?

"Some things are mysteries you know. Even science couldn't prove anything about it," was what Watari said when he voiced out his thought. Tatsumi was in deep thought again after he heard the replies.

"Lame reason you know," Tatsumi said after a while, mocking Watari. Watari's face went red for a moment before he could snap at Tatsumi.

"Hey! It is true!"

Tsuzuki chuckled at a red faced Watari. It was funny to see him all red. And the next thing he saw was Tatsumi's smile. It was a smirk, actually. So the man could finally find the long lost light of his life…Even though he might still hurt from his past, but it was certain now that he would definitely healed from the wounds and once again joined the world with hopes.

"Tsuzuki?" a small voice caught all their attentions. They turned to look at the owner of the voice, Hisoka. Tsuzuki went immediately near to him. Ignoring the other two, Tsuzuki took this advantage and Hisoka's vulnerability to give a peck on his cheek. The result? Hisoka was all red from blushing. How cute.

"Finally you wake up, sleeping beauty," Tsuzuki said, grinning from ear to ear when he saw Hisoka blushing. It was always adorable. Since Hisoka's body was still attached to those machines, he had to be real careful when he pulled the boy into an embrace.

"Gee…don't show such affections in front of us. It makes us nausea," this time was Watari's turn to make fun of them. He laughed right after he spoke those words because the effect took place. Tatsumi could only give a small smile, which he tried to hide by pushing up his specs.

All of them enjoyed for the rest of the day, talking like old friends, despite the fact they only knew each other for a day. Watari said he would stay there and endure the affections of both Tsuzuki and Hisoka until the boy was fully recovered. Tatsumi said he would have to go on a journey to gather new hopes again. He even promised to visit them if he could. Tsuzuki said he would protect Hisoka and work hard for the boy. Hisoka didn't say anything much, but in his heart, he said his thanks to Hijiri again.

When night approached, both Tatsumi and Watari went to their own places to rest, leaving Tsuzuki and Hisoka alone. When Watari arrived at his place, he saw something was sleeping on his bed. He stepped closer and saw it was a cute little owl. Since he liked animals, he happily took the little owl into his hands. "An owl! So adorable! I will name you 003, is it okay??" Of course, the owl was awaken by his excited voice and she hoo-ed as a reply to her new master. It seemed like she liked her new master as much as he liked her.

"Why would you name him 003?" asked Tatsumi suddenly. Watari nearly jumped out of his skin because he didn't expect Tatsumi to be in his place.

After he regained himself, he grinned slyly. "Well, some things are mysteries, aren't they?" What he got for a reply was a smile from the other man.

In the main room, Tsuzuki was holding Hisoka's hands with his own. The moonlight revealed the youth's pretty face and his soft lips that made Tsuzuki's heart beat in a fast pace.

"Hisoka…," the man began his speech slowly. When he received a response from the youth, he continued. "To think that…I'm finally a human again…You did so much for me…Thank you…," he said, giving Hisoka a warm wide smile.

Hisoka shook his head slightly then he too, smiled. "You too…," was what he replied. To Hisoka, Tsuzuki did so much to him too. 'Love' was more than enough. "Tsuzuki, let's be a human together," he said, giving the man a little squeeze on those hands which they were holding his own.

The other's smile went wider and Hisoka gave the same reaction. No words were spoken after that. But, words were not needed now to both of them as Tsuzuki leaned in and gave a peck on those soft lips of Hisoka's.

"Yes…let's be a human together, Hisoka." Tsuzuki replied after he pulled back from the brief kiss. From the sky above, a familiar figure was watching them before he vanished along with his wings.

'I will bless you two from above…Hisoka, and Tsuzuki…'

::: The End :::

Author's note: Thanks for reading, everyone!! ::bows:: I'm happy that I finished this story at last. The longest story that I have ever wrote. I have another AU in progress…Hehehe. Actually, I am planning to write a sequel for this story since I didn't include much about Watari's past here and so on. But it will be quite urm…challenging because I didn't try to write any Watari-centric story before. ::sweatdrops:: Let's see how I would cope with that. XD

Note: This is a fiction and so please don't try to copy any action from this fic or things like that (who knows maybe a kid is reading this? ::sweatdrops:: ) I would like to state here that I'm not a very religious type so I do NOT against shonen-ai (boy x boy) NOR I support it. If you tell me 'you are supporting it by writing such thing', then my reply would be; this is a fiction and by writing anything about it doesn't mean I support it. If I offence anyone here, I would like to apologize and beg for your forgiveness.

Thank you from;

:Emerald-rei a.k.a Rei-chan:


End file.
